The Twin's Bizarre New Years Celebration!
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: I have nothing much to say, will Yusuke Fujisaki as Bossun and Tsubaki Sasuke complete the resolution test XD taking together is easy but with each other... Nope... So let's... FIND OUT! I just saw... I write wrong Himeko's name! Ga! It's fine... Just note Onihime Residents is Onizuka Residents, now let's just start reading! Enjoy! ;)


Author: Meh... Nothing to say much... A story about Yusuke Fujisaki and Sasuke Tsubaki! Will they ever complete their resolutions? Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sket Dance and the Characters here! Just say I don't own everything here...

One shot Chapter: New Year's Resolutions! Yusuke &amp; Sasuke!

It's New Year's Eve, it was the usual day in the Sket Dance Club Room. Bossun and Himeko are lazing around wondering where their technologic friend was when Switch suddenly said something to Bossun, "Are you not going out with Tsubaki?" He asked and shot a glare at him, making him waking up from his little bed, "Oi Oi, why are you asking that right now?" He asked him but then the blonde girl decided to speak up. "Switch is right, you should go out with Tsubaki more because you're both brothers..." Himeko said taking her Seaweed Pelocan Lollipop and ate it as Bossun Poker faced, "Oh yea! But we are not best of friends! Don't you forget that!", "Hm..." Himeko nods, so do Switch.

Suddenly a mail from Switch's computer suddenly appeared, "It looks like there's a message from the student councils..." He said opening the mail, both Bossun and Himeko stood up but then Himeko hits the guy down back to his little bed, "HeY! WhY yoU Did ThAt!" He said poker faced again making Himeko angry, "You're the one who's pushing me!", "No! It's you!" Switch sweat drops, but then he said something to Bossun, "Bossun, could you meet me tomorrow at the School's gate..?" He asked using his computer while Bossun stood back up again, "O... Ok...", ... Silents came, nobody talks as the members went back home.

-_-_-*Onihime Residents*-_-_-

Himeko Onihime as titles as Orihime, was eating her homemade dinner Congee as her cell phone suddenly rings. "A message...?" She said opens her cell phone and it was the Super Nerd Switch, The message was written:

"Himeko, about just now, the message features luring Tsubaki and Bossun, could you come with me? -Winks and Blinks-"

"What is this about..." She mumbled, then sighed, she then replies:

"Sure... I'll be there..."

After she sent the message, she finishes her dinner and went to bed.

***-The Next Day at the School Gate-***

"WHAT!?" As Tsubaki and Bossun arrive at the school gate, they met each another, giving a funny glare as the twin brothers started to fight, "So... You was asked to be here I assume...?" Bossun first lands a bomb at him before he could speak, "Me too..." He said, suddenly their cell phones both have the same alert ringtone at the same time, "What the!" They both glare at each another again and turn to their cell phones, "Switch is not coming!" Bossun said as Tsubaki... "Agata is not coming!" He said then both glares back, "So..", "We..", "Are...", "TOGETHER?!" Bossun and Tsubaki just got struck by the lighting, they didn't knew it was a trap. On the other hand Switch and Himeko are watching, "Mission complete!" Switch gives a thumbs up for Himeko as the Blonde hair girl sweat dropped. "Should we get going...?" Bossun asked his twin brother, "I guess..." Tsubaki said both walks to the town.

-**At the Cinema**-

Bossun and Tsubaki just passed by the cinema, suddenly Bossun walks up and saw a movie, "Is about robots Tsubaki! Want to see it?" He said blinks with his usual poker face as usual, "Fine... Whatever..." He said both went inside. "I guess this is a resolution test right?" Himeko asked Switch which he was in front of Himeko, "You can say like that for short..." He said, "Shall we go with them?" He asked, "Fine..."

-After the movie-

"That was GREAT!" He said, "Sure that is..." Tsubaki smiled and shooked Bossun, "You're a bit weird today Tsubaki..." He said, "You too..." He muttered, non-other than the Sket Dance of Himeko and Switch finally came out from the cinema, they both saw Bossun and Tsubaki talking to each another, "They... Are speaking to each other!" Himeko shining with cute eyes, but then Tsubaki and Bossun have left already, "Where are they..?" Himeko finally notice, "Hm hm, I don't know young lady..." Again, Switch teased her, "Oh come on!"

Bossun and Tsubaki was drinking their can drink at the park, "So then..." Tsubaki asked, Bossun sighed, "What is it?", "Is Miss Akane doing fine...?" Tsubaki asked, he did blushed, he never though of speaking with Bossun his twin brother in the park with him, it's more like a resolution, "Why are you asking that..." He muttered and shoots a funny glare at him, which make him got shocked by the lighting, again XD, "Uh... I... Um..." He's now speechless, then he shoots back a funny poker face, that BOSSUN always do XD. 'BOOM!' A falling sound, no, more like a bom just fell down, "HimEKo?! SWitcH!" They both raised their eyes high, collapse onto the ground with the bench XO... "Oh... Your cover has been blown..." Switch said calmly while Himeko frowns and holds Switch, "Because of you damnwit!" Himeko shouted.

Bossun and Tsubaki got up, swepting away leaves at the same time and glares at both Switch and Himeko. "So... YOU GUYS ARE SPYING AS THE WHOLE TIME!" They both shouted, poker faced and pointed at them at the same time, making them totally embarrass, "Yea... Sort of..." The Blonde Headed said, then a man with spiky hair appears, "Yo Sasuke, Yusuke!", "A-Agata?!" Tsubaki turns to the decent Agata who was waving his hand at him.

-**-After Awhile-**-

"NeW YeaRs ResOluTiON?!" The twin then again shock by the lighting three times! XD! "Ka!Ka!Ka! Of course! Our goal is taking to each other and hag out together right...?" Agata turns to Switch and Himeko, they both shaking their heads up and down saying yes. "Man... You should say it to me earlier..." Tsubaki sobs, "Nope, later you will lie to us, Ka! Ka! Ka!" He giggled and both the left and right twins blushed hard like a candy apple. "Alright! Now let's go back home..." Agata said running away with Switch and Himeko, "WAIT! NUUUU! WE ARE NOT DONE YET!" Yusuke Fujisaki and Sasuke Tsubaki ran after them with a funny XD and nice ending...

"Yusuke's &amp; Sasuke's Resolution. . . . . . COMPLETE!"

. . . . . .The End. . . . . .

Author: DONE! YAY! Finally I finish with some SUPERB TIME SKIP! XD, I finish this in a day... So don't tease me about this chapter! Regarding anything about this, to the PMs or Reviews! So Until then... Sket Dance! We can do it!


End file.
